


Love Filled With Regret

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Cliffhangers, Interrogation, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Regret, Short One Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: Akechi is in love with Akira. However, when seeing him in the interrogation room, things change.Btw, this is a short story so don't complain due to less words.





	Love Filled With Regret

Akechi couldn't wait to kill Akira. He felt happy that he could do something that he always wants to do. As he walked to the interrogation room, he stopped as he felt a warm feeling.

This feeling...why is it filled with happiness?

It doesn't seem like his happiness that is yearning to kill Akira. This is a type of happiness that doesn't feel any hate. It was...oh no...

No.

He most certainly didn't fall in love with the leader. '_Oh hell no!_' Akechi thought in his head. He ran into Sae Nijima.

* * *

After a long explanation, "Foolish woman..." Akechi said evily as a huge smirk formed on his face. He couldn't wait to kill the leader of the Phantom Thieves. Ah, yes...

Akira Kurusu.

He took a elevator and walked to the interrogation room. However, he couldn't shake the warm feeling in his heart. Akechi felt tears coming into his eyes. This is really happening. This really is. But why the hell is he being such a crybaby? Just...why?

He saw a guard outside the interrogation room. He knew how to handle this. "May I ask that you accompany me?" Akechi asked nicely to the guard. "Goung in unarmed to interrogate a murderer makes me uncomfortable." The guard nodded as he agreed to guard the Ace Detective.

Once inside the interrogation room, he immediately grabbed the guard to get the gun from him. "Ah! What're you-" Before he can finish his sentence, he was dead on the spot from a gunshot wound.

"I owe you for all of this...thanks."

"That's right. You and your little friends were vital to our plan. And now, it will be completed." Akechi said to Akira, who is sitting in a chair. "Your popularity truly was quite stunning. That just made using you all the more worthwhile..."

Akechi fixes his black glove before turning to look at Akira. "Have you finally pieced it all together?" Akechi asked to Akira, to which Akira's eyebrows furrow. Of course, he wasn't expecting Akira to reply since Akira is quiet.

Akechi makes a big evil grin. "Case closed...this is how your "justice" ends." Akira's eyes widened in fear. However...Akechi couldn't pull himself to do it. After a few moments, he just...couldn't do it. "Why...Why can't I do it?!" Akechi exclaimed. Akira's eyes filled with confusion. "Goro...?" Akira asked quietly. 

This surprised Akira. Akechi Goro, the Ace Detective, couldn't bring himself to kill him, the leader of the Phantom Thieves. "What are you waiting for...? Kill me..." Akira said to him. Akechi couldn't bring himself to do it. "I...I can't..." Akechi said as a tear fell down his face. "Why...? Why?!" More tears fell down his face. "Akira...I..."

Akira got up weakly and hugged him. Akechi gasped from this. At this point, the gun slips from his hand and lands on the ground. Akechi hugged him back as he cried softly. He really does love Akira...why didn't it come until now? He wished thst the moment could last...

"Hey! I think I heard something from here!"

Akechi and Akira flinched from this. Akechi grabbed the gun and slipped it into his pocket. "Quickly, come with me!" Akechi said and took Akira by the hand. Together, they both ran for the elevator. As the elevator went up. Akechi and Akira stared at each other. Auburn eyes meeting dark gray eyes. Once they heard a ding, they both continued to run.

"What the?! He is getting away!"

"Get him!"

"Get both of them!"

Akechi and Akira reached a corner which would lead to the exit. "Akechi, I...thank you..." Akira thanked him, despite the fact he was still confused. "Yeah..." Akechi said and kissed him on the lips. Akira's eyes widened from this. He kissed back as well. "Now go...go!" Akechi said as he pushed Akira into the exit. Akira, grateful that the drugs wore off, ran out of the exit.

Akechi then heard running footsteps. He looked at his hands as he wished he can hold his mask. He sighed happily. He felt happy despite the fact he is in a terrible situation. But he doesn't care. He needs to pay the price for turning his back on the Phantom Thieves.

He knew at that moment that he loves Akira. He pulled out the gun. He continued to think about Akira as the footsteps got closer and how his left hand became weaker.


End file.
